Did You Find A Letter?
by OpenOtaku
Summary: On the Valentine's Day of four years ago, Juvia receives a letter from Grey, explaining all of his feelings. Sadly, Juvia lost the letter before leaving for Italy, to follow her career. Now back to the present, Juvia has grown up; still chasing after the belief that Grey never felt anything for her. Juvia finds the letter. What will be her response? Bad Summary. Please no hate. K


_**I didn't think I'd ever get this done. Anyways, if it all seems a bit random and jumbled, I'm sorry I've been a bit busy. So, Sowwy, but let's begin!**_

The sound of the alarm jilted Juvia awake as she squeaked.

"Aiii!" Juvia fell off her bed in a tangle of sheets. After wrestling with the sheets Juvia turned off the alarm and stretched. It was going to be a good day. She could just feel it. What better day to be alive then on Valentine's Day? Juvia hummed softly as she practically skipped to her dresser, and began pulling out clothes to appear "cute." Juvia was going out with her friends, and was excited to do so. Since it was such a rare occasion. It had been years since she had seen everyone. Four to be exact. Everyone had gone their own way. And only now did everyone agree to meet up again.

This year had been oddly warm. As that day it was sixty five degrees and climbing. In _February_. And honestly you did not hear Juvia complaining.

After settling on a simple white and black polka dotted dress with black heels and a red cardigan to go over it, Juvia looked over the pictures with a smile. The pictures where all of her and old friends, but one specific picture gave her pause. In the photo Juvia was standing with her friends. With a kind smile Juvia looked over all of their faces remembering the adventures they had been on. The ones that hurt, the ones that caused joy. The ones that made bonds and broke them. These adventures made them all who they were now. And for that Juvia could only feel grateful. As her eyes drifted she found herself staring into dark eyes, shaggy black hair and a frown.

Grey Fullbuster.

The very person she had chased after for years. It was useless. He would never love someone like her. And Juvia knew this. She knew this full well. Yet she kept going. No matter what Juvia did she kept finding herself back at his feet. At his good graces. Always watching his back as he got farther and farther away from her, leaving Juvia where she had been years ago. Juvia gripped the frame. She had thought she was better than this. Thought that she had grown. Yet he kept bringing her back to square one. It was infuriating. It was saddening. Though from her discussion with Erza and Lucy the previous night Grey had changed once she left. As if her presence seemed to mean anything. Juvia scoffed to herself. Obviously he did not. He saw her as a friend. That was it. And she knew this...

But, something in her flared. She set down the picture frame and walked into the bathroom. Maybe he did feel something for her? Juvia shock away the thought as she made her way into the bathroom.

Juvia pulled a brush through her hair. She stood over her desk fully dressed as she hummed, pulling loose the small knots her brush would otherwise miss. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before nodding in content. Juvia looked over her desk in nostalgia. The desk seemed, like the rest of the room, frozen in time. Old papers from her last year of high school. Old wishes, and over the top goals that she knew would never come to pass, but pursued. It was interesting how so much could change due to setting and circumstances. There was an old One Direction CD under piles of papers. The papers, old tests, written letters, dreams wishes for the future were now lying before her. It was a testament to who she was now.

These memories were precious but she also had made new ones along the way. She met new people, while never forgetting those who pushed her to her current state of mind. And that included not forgetting Grey either. Seriously. Secretly comparing every guy you meet literally a world away, with Grey Fullbuster. Juvia seriously needed to rethink her life. With a huff, Juvia set down the brush as she began to pick up different papers, reading letters from friends, and cards from family. She needed to do something to forget about Grey. Even if it was for a moment.

Without much thought Juvia began to slowly cleaning up the messy desk. It really wasn't something she thought about anymore. It was just something that she just did.

Oh the things one ingrained into their minds while traveling.

After cleaning the desk, two letters lay on the hardwood surface. Each sealed. One was written with a familiar, but old writing. It was her writing, but from an earlier time. Juvia stared at the letter for a moment before picking it up and opening it.

Leaning back on the chair Juvia opened up the carefully wrapped letter.

_Dear Future Juvia, _

_Juvia hopes you're going to go places. Juvia hopes you'll be able to stand up for yourself and everything you believe in. Juvia hopes you have gotten your voice. And not longer use third person. Also, she hopes that you're happy. Happier than Juvia is now. High school has only just started, and Juvia could not feel lonelier. The school is closing in on her. Juvia is scared by that. Juvia prays you no longer feel that. Juvia hopes life will be happier soon. But, Juvia can only wait and see. _

_Sincerely,_

_Juvia._

Juvia gently set down the letter with a wistful smile. Juvia had forgotten about that time. And she personally would rather keep it that way.

Beginning high school had been a challenge for the girl. She had moved from her small town of Steamboat Springs Colorado to Cincinnati Ohio. Never in Juvia's life had ever suffered such culture shock. In a month's time, Juvia suffered from homesickness. And two weeks later, Juvia had been enrolled in high school. Juvia knew she was different. She was aware of this every waking day. Juvia hated school, she hated her parents for bringing her there.

Life was just so miserable.

Until she stumbled upon the small cafe of Fairy Tail. Juvia never realized the world could be so colorful. Or so much fun. Juvia went to place the letter back in the envelope when another folded up paper fell out. Juvia blinked as she laid the other letter on top of the envelope. Picking up the other paper, she could tell that it was newer. Her handwriting seemed far messier than before. That was a habit one would gain after spending even a week at that small cafe. Things were always happening so people would write quickly and often illegibly. She snuggled into the old wooden seat and began to read:

_Dear Future Juvia: _

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Life has gotten better for Juvia. Juvia hopes it stays that way. Juvia is happy with the many friends she has now. Juvia has never laughed so much before. Juvia hasn't been happier. Ever. It turns out some of Juvia's friends go to her school. And, lately life has been bright. Juvia hasn't seen a gray cloud in forever. And Juvia hopes that it will stay like that. Juvia hopes that it is like that now. _

_Love, _

_Present Juvia. _

_P.S: Juvia hopes that Grey-sama has given Juvia at least a chance. _

Juvia pouted slightly as she stuffed the letter into the envelope. Grey had not given Juvia a chance. Honestly, the jerk only left a letter on her door on the day of her departure to Italy. That day also happened to be Valentines Day. Why she chose to leave on that day, she could never be too sure, but she left that day, and never really thought about it. But anyways, back to Grey's letter; Juvia had been ecstatic, but never got the chance to read it since she lost it in her old bed room before leaving.

Juvia paused for a moment. She eyed the other letter suspiciously. Could this be that letter? Juvia cautiously picked up the letter. Gingerly, she turned the letter so she could look at the front of the envelope. On the face of the letter was a sloppy sprawl that Juvia could just about spot anywhere. Something in Juvia's heart leaped to her throat as she gaped at the letter.

Wow. What one could accomplish by cleaning. Juvia held the letter as if it would explode at any moment.

Slowly, very slowly she opened the letter, and let her eyes glance over the words.

Juvia's eyes grew the size of saucers as her attention was suddenly pulled away at the sound of a horn. Juvia hesitantly set the letter on the desk as she walked to the window. Glancing out she saw Erza at the wheel of a mustang, with Lucy beside her as Gray and Natsu sat in the back, fighting as usual. The sun was shining and they had the top of the car packed in the back. Juvia beamed as she turned on her foot and waltz over to the desk. She picked up her letter, scribbled something quickly on it before stuffing it into her purse and rushing out of the house.

Gray sat in back of Erza's car anxiously. After four years of traveling, and being in some of the world's most dangerous places only now was Grey shaking in his shoes. Did Juvia read his letter? Grey never really knew. Did she throw it out? Or possibly lose it? Grey hoped she did neither of those things. Grey's head snapped to the front door as he heard it close. Juvia stood at her front door with the widest grin he had ever seen on her face. Her dark blue eyes light up as she leapt off the stairs and ran over to them. Juvia reached the car and hugged all of them, laughing as she did.

"Juvia has missed all of you!" Grey felt his face heat up as she hugged him and then sat right beside him in the car. Juvia grinned at him as Erza pulled out and everyone began catching up with each other. It felt just like old times again. As Natsu began to blab about what his modeling career and adding tidbits about Lucy's endeavors at university, Grey felt something light being pressed into his calloused hands. Grey looked up at Juvia who put a finger to her lips and pointed to the letter. His eyes grew. It was the letter he had given her on Valentine's Day several years ago. Grey nodded as he turned the letter over and saw that it had been opened.

"Read it." Juvia whispered to him as she went back to listening to Natsu's monologue.

Grey gulped as he pulled out the letter and began to read:

_Juvia,_

_I think I love you. _

_Be my Valentine? _

_-Grey. _

Grey blinked as he looked back at Juvia as he went back to the letter. It was the same letter. There was nothing different. Grey paused before glancing at the letter again; there was something there that was not there before.

Under his name, sprawled out in red ink was a simple 'Yes'. Grey smiled at Juvia as he leaned over and nipped Juvia's ear.

"Thank you." Grey whispered into the blunette's as she smiles and whispers back:

"You're welcome. And Happy Valentine's Day, Grey."

The End.

_**... Not too sure how I feel about this, but I hope you'll like it. Happy Valentines Day.**_


End file.
